Merchandise display racks for dispensing automotive products, and in particular windshield wiper blades and filler replacements are designed for advertising, storing and dispensing purposes. Because of the many types of windshield wiper blades which must be carried in inventory, not only should such merchandising displays be capable of accommodating a heavy load, as for example 80 pounds of product, but the product should also be readily removable from the display by a purchaser. Additionally, the purchaser typically does not know the manufacturer's inventory number or manufacturer's serial number of the blade, but merely the make, model and model year of his or her vehicle. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide some form of cross-reference directory which will inform the purchaser or sales personnel which blade is to be supplied. Such a directory should be mounted in close proximity to the merchandise display, and preferably in such a manner so as not to be physically separated therefrom, since such items may readily be lost. Because of cost considerations, furthermore it is desirable that dispensing drawers not be used. Finally, any such display must be readily assembled, and economically manufacturable.